1gillperfandomcom-20200215-history
Arlesdale Railway
The Arlesdale Railway, also called the Small Railway, is a railway on Sodor. The tracks are smaller than the standard gauge and and narrow gauge tracks. It was built over the bed of The closed Mid Sodor Railway. History When the Mid Sodor Railway was closed down, large loads of ballast were discovered in some old mines. In 1967, Blister I and Blister II were bought to help build the line. During the same year, Rex, Bert, and Mike were also bought to work on the line when their old line in England closed down. Later in the year, Mr. Fergus Duncan then purchased Frank the diesel to help with the work on the railway. In 1969, he later bought Sigrid of Arlesdale to help with the passenger work. Frank was cross that he wasn't in a book like the other three, so cross that he refuse to start. but then, he crashed into a roof support at the back of the shed! Luckily, the Shed was all right, but Mr. Duncan was still cross with Frank. That same day, Rex's steampipe failed but luckily, Frank took the train on while Rex went home to have his steampipe mended. After that, Mr. Duncan decided that Bert was right, they needed another engine. In 1976, an engine was being built in Arlesburgh Works for a long time, and when he came out, he was still unnamed. But when Douglas suggested that they name him, " Jock " after his color, Mr. Duncan and the new engine agreed, and so Jock it was. At first, Jock was very cocky and showed off to the other engines, but when Mike's water injector failed, Jock learned some sense and they all had been firm friends ever since. Later on, Mr. Duncan bought more engines named Christopher, Agnes, Gantu, Pleakley, Cobra, Harriet, Julia, and Ken. Stations The main terminus is Arlesburgh where they exchange passengers and ballast with the Big Railway. there and is a ballast chut here. Engines go there to collect ballast from the Arlesdale Railway.. It use to be the Harbour Station on the Mid Sodor Railway the next station is Arlesburgh Bridge Street. It was the main terminus of the Mid Sodor Railway, except the harbour station at Arlesburgh. Duke was lost in the sheds there until Mr. Duncan, the Thin Clergyman and the Fat Clergyman found him. The next station is Ffarquhar Road. In the heyday of the Mid Sodor Railway, the station had one platform and a shelter made of granite. Now on the Arlesdale Railway, the station has two platforms and the shelter was replaced with an enclosed station building. There is also a lake nearby. The line continues on to Marthwaite. It's a hault on the Arlesdale Railway with a ballast Quarry nearby. There is also a nearby river. After that is Arlesdale Green. There was once a small shelter at the station. The River Arles runs pass here on its way to Arlesburgh. The top station is Arlesdale, the engines on the Mid Sodor Railway would have sheds there to rest at. Now the Arlesdale Railway has a turntable there to turn around and go back to the other end of the Line. There's also a Ballast Quarry where they go to collect ballast. Arlesdale won't be the the top station anymore because of The Arlesdale Railway Extension Project. The Extension Project will consist more of the closed Mid Sodor Railway. Locomotives IMG 4329.jpg|Bert IMG 3108 - Copy.jpg|Mike Category:Railways Category:Arlesdale Railway Category:The Little Western